IBC to boost ratings with 3 new primetime seryes
January 25, 2014 Building on success as it revolutionizes Philippine TV through game-changing programming, the no.3 network IBC is gearing up to boost its rating standing with the launch of 3 new shows, and some changes on the network’s privatization by the government and new programming operations for new faces to join the network’s stable of new and young superstars. Boots Anson-Roa, IBC's president and CEO, witnessed the signing of a contract of Channel 13 claimed that they will air on weekdays. The station will broadcast using a 60kW transmitter recently in the trade industry through an event attended by more than 13,000,000 movers and shakers from the advertising business as well as the superstars from the network's upcoming programs. The big trade relaunch showcased IBC's new programming lineup, which was well received by the mass audience and this is the Philippine Star omitted the network from their TV Guide and the Manila Bulletin informed. The sales and marketing department will also advertise programs in mass publications (newspaper, magazine and billboards). In the news department, probably make a rule of thumb of having global news of FOX News Channel as to international news. Prioritize more on the news on government's branches, the happenings over the country (a balance of inside and outside Manila). The formidable line-up of entertainment, news and current affairs, and sports programs include five new daily shows and six weekly series scheduled for primetime masses as introduced by IBC chief entertainment content officer Laurenti Dyogi. These three new shows veering from the primetime formula of melodrama and fantasy will banner The Kapinoy Network′s new primetime programming, one is inspirational fantasy, the other is a mermaid tale fantaserye, and the third one is the network’s primetime hit teleserye while a contract on prioducing a Koreanovelas and Taiwanovelas. The highly anticipated inspirational fantaserye Carita de Angel at 5:45PM. Top-billed by the new child star wonder Mutya Orquia as the lead role of Dulce Maria with veteran actors are Henry Edwards, Mitch Valdez, John Regala and Candy Pangilinan. Janella Salvador, IBC′s newest contract artist princess, will topbill the much-awaited Janella in Wonderland, the mermaid tale fantaserye which the network claims to be new kind of telefantasya, will premiere last January 13 aired at 7:30PM, right after the network's flagship primetime news program Express Balita. Salvador players her lead superstar role of character in ordinary girl mermaid princess Janella Bernardo as she supporting her are Andrei Felix, Marlo Mortel, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Bettina Carlos and Alfred Vargas. The show has a new level of fantaserye, setting itself away in this primetime fare of quality soap operas. The third show if the Kapinoy Network is also producing another daily drama titled Your Heart, My Love, offering of the soap opera format in the ratings game. The teleserye will premiere on January 27, at 9:30PM. This new romantic teleserye features a new set of powerhouse cast with the queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto and the primetime prince Dingdong Dantes as the lead star make a daily appearance on a primetime show through the roof, particularly on the show’s story and concept, production design, direction and supporting cast. She is also getting a big supporting cast, including action star Ronnie Ricketts, award-winning actress Cherry Pie Picache, veteran star Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada and Ian Veneracion. The network's hit telenovela La Madrastra top-billed by the Mexican actress Victoria Ruffo at 10:00PM and the hit Koreanovela My Love Patzzi starring Jang Narra at 10:30PM. The network will also be facing major revamp on its news department, with 5 shows aired at late-night aong with 3 new shows launched every afternoon. It has also been the network’s news department, to help the news programs in the ratings.